Madnug's Redemption
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: If Deed got a second chance to life, why can't Madnug get a ending except his take another route to confront his nightmare? He was able to get a second chance, and he have to find his "true" self, but that doesn't meant General Zeong will make it worse for him. Will Madnug fight alone in the battle or will go to the dark side?


**How could Deed is able to get a good ending in the fanfiction? Why can't Madnug? Here's my first SD Gundam fanfiction and it had been while since I saw SD Gundam since 2004. It was still badass before My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic existed. It was the only show, I love to watch and I would watch it again if I have to except it would be Japanese for now. **

**SD Gundam: Bandai**

**Bayonetta: Platinum Games and Sega**

**Devil May Cry: Capcom**

**I don't own anything, so don't you dare sue me.**

* * *

**Madnug's Redemption**

My heart was full of regret when I woke up in the graveyard and was it afterlife. It was more gloomy, but dark than I expected when I saw tombstones of the Fallen Gundam and Zaku Soldiers with remain on the side of the grave. There was no sun in the sky surrounding the cloud, and there were a few trees with deceased Gundam and Zaku Soldiers without any armor hanging from every branch like an early decoration. The atmosphere was depression when I saw one dead Gundam's head shredded a tear on my ground was hard as concrete instead of the flowers or grasses. The fences had every head of the Gundam on the tip of the fence. I tried to explore the place except I realized I was chain to my former master's arm stuck out the ground. I realized my mortal mistake, and I tried to break out of there. I heard the evil laugh and the arm came to live, and General Zeong rose up on the ground.

"You can't escape your own sin."

The voice sent me down to my spine when I struggled to break out on the bondage. The memories flowed into my mind and I wasn't brainwash anymore. I had a sign of regret of betraying Super Dimensional Guard and my own kind for the Dark Axis. It was very disappointed when I tried to escape, but chains will not break free. It was a living nightmare when General Zeong came out of the concrete. His body was damage from an unknown battle and it meant he lost. His head was missing as he came out of concrete; there was a second mouth opening on his stomach. The chain began to move toward his mouth, and I began to panic. I tried to grab hold of something except it ended up a failure. When his mouth opened to reveal to be the past victims from the Dark Axis, the victims were his teeth, gums, and I was going to become his tongue.

"You can't escape from you; you are bond to me forever!"

"No!" I screamed in terror.

My heart was full of regret and I was surrounding by my guilt. My emotions were getting the best of me and I begin to cry in pain. This was the first time crying that I cry after the operation, and it was very heartbreaking. I don't want to end up being with General Zeong after going through the suffering that I cause. I wanted to escape this afterlife that was now a living nightmare, and I didn't want to die in this nightmare. I didn't want to be with my own enemy who turned me into someone else, and none was around me until a hand grabbed me. The chains were broking and I was pulled away from his mouth. I sighed in relief and I looked up at my savior. I saw my former self, and he looked at me. I looked myself as a traitor and it was me from a former glory before the accident.

He disappeared right in front of me, and I didn't know what was going on. It was time for me to run from my life when General ended up becoming more like a monster without a head. He summoned the undead from their graves to try to prevent me from my escape. I continued run for my life and there was no place to go. It was very difficult to avoid the zombies from grabbing me by the leg. I was injured without armor and it was worse for me. When the concrete began to break apart into platform stages with lava pit at the bottom, General continued to crawl on his hand straight at me.

"You ARE MY SLAVE FOREVER!"

I looked back at him and his body began to become decay when it began to rain acid. His armor began to fell apart and revealed his metal bones. I screamed and I continued to hop on platform to platform until I reached to the top. Next thing, I know I was in the room surrounding by mirrors, and I saw my reflection as a former self. I looked away in shame, but I didn't realize the echo was my own thoughts.

"I am disgrace to my former team!"

"I don't know anymore!"

"I am ashamed for not getting another opportunity to gain a second chance to be by my brother's side."

"I am a slave to General Zeong, but I didn't realize what my mistake was!"

The voice repeated from my head over and over again, it took form as my voice into a dark demonic voice. The former victims and enemies came out of the walls, ceiling, and floor to taunt me once more. I was scared for my life and tried to escape except it failed when their hands grabbed me from the legs. The floor began to become like wild water and drowning in my own guilt. The voices were getting over my head and didn't want to lose. I tried to escape; I tried to scream my help. I was drowning into the water and memories appeared in form of the bubbles. What it does it mean when I sank down to the bottom?

"Do you want to live?" said a soft voice, "Do you switched to return to live to pay for your sin instead of being with your former master? Do you want to gain back your will? Do you want to gain confidence?"

The taunts began to disappear right in front of me, and the darkness turned into light when I landed on the ground. Memories flew around into bubbles from the beginning until the end; I wasn't mind control when I felt guilty. There was an alternate memories related to manga that I was able to overcome mind control except the results were grim when I was kill by a cannon. It was WTF moment for me and I don't last longer until the end when it focused on Captain and his friends. The bubbles popped around and I saw myself again. My old self stood right in front of me and walked up to me.

"What is your choice?"

"I want to live and changed my ways," I said with confidence, "I don't want to become the Puppet of Evil, I will not do anything for evil, but for good."

"You have a lot of exploring to figure out your "true" self," he replied before he dissolved into dust.

He was right all along; I got a lot to learn from right from wrong before heading back there. I didn't know what he meant when I thought about it for now until I senses something was wrong when General from the wall. He was more horrifying than before as he charged up to me, he tried to grab me by the chains from both palm of his hands, but it failed. It was very creepy that his eyes opened on his chest in a creepy manner until the corpses of the Gundam. It was more disturbing and I had to keep running, but I can't anymore for some reason. Something told me that I had to fight my own nightmare to prevent myself from being a slave and gained back my will again. I had to fight my own fear, the one who saved me and brainwashed me, and the one who was my former master. The one who caused my pain and suffering from the beginning of time by removing everything that I was created to do.

"Now, it is time to face your fear!"

The voice was in my head and I brought my own weapons while I dodged the chains. He missed the chains slammed down the ground. He had a hard time removing the chain from the ground, it gave me more time when I jumped on the chain and used the laser sword to cut off the first claw. The claw fell down on the floor and turned into destroyed Gundam's remains. I was forced to jump off of it before the hands grabbed me by the legs again. He was able to remove the chain for his other claw and his eyes glowed angry when he shot lasers. I was forced to dodge the attack and he tried to change up to me. I slide down from under him, and he tried to grab me. He ended up getting flip down on his back, but he dissolved into dust. I thought it was over, but he came back as a spider in a creepy manner. He slammed his legs down and the floor crumbled. I fell down through the floor into a spider web, and it was darkness. His eyes glowed and his younglings were hungry. I struggled to get off from the spider web and balanced on my feet.

"Time for dinner, my children!"

I stood stronger and sliced them one by one, I had the jumped on top and threw one from my back. I was able to reach to General in a disturbing form when he grew a head, his mouth was breathing fire. I hope he wasn't ripping off the spider from Devil May Cry or Bayonetta because there would be a lawsuit in place from Capcom and Platinum Games. I avoided the legs at all cost containing a lot of hands that tried to grabbed me and began slicing his legs before stabbing him in the heart. Before I did, he turned into bats and that was cheap move. He is ripping off from someone from another video games with another WTF moment when I holding a stake in the air. I was ready to strike a beautiful female vampire on a coffin and everything was turned uncolored with a song from the 40s.

"Ok, WTF!" I said in my mind.

"You can't even kill an innocent woman like me."

The eyes opened and General turned into a woman. It was very creepy at the same time when I backed away from him, and she was covered in shredded clothes from bats. She raised her black claw in the air and charged right at me. I dodged it and turned her head in a creepy manner. Her head began to float from her neck when she grew two wings and charged up to me with her mouth open. She unleashed a sound wave causing me to have a headache in a painful manner, I dropped my stake. She grabbed it with her mouth and tried to attack, but I countered with the guns. I was able to shoot her in the head and it burst into blood. Her body moved on its' own when it rips her arm to turned into a sword and I grabbed my sword.

"You think you can defeat me!"

"I can and I will!" I said in anger, "I will take back everything from the past and look forward to the future!"

We fought with swords in battle and destroying obstacles stood in our way between us. The battle continued on when the lights flickering and it was difficult to see her body. Until I heard the scream and the light returned back to normal to see General's heart pieced with my sword. Everything returned back to normal as General bled from the chest when he returned back to normal. He struggled to get out of him except it was too late when he turned into nothing, but decaying corpse melting into metal. It was finally over except I thought it was going to be difficult from the beginning when I began to dissolve into light.

"This is only the beginning!"

I woke up in an unknown place and I looked around the place. Everything returned to normal and it made me wondered if it was a dream. When I noticed something was licking me on the hand. I saw deer right in front of me and I looked up at the sky. I am home when I saw the clouds once again and got up from the ground. I decided to walk around, but I was very cautious. I saw robots and humans working together, but I noticed the Zaku Soldiers doing community service. It was a dream to me, but when I saw Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru hanging with the boy and his family in a picnic. It wasn't a dream anymore when I smiled through my mask, but I realized it was only the beginning. The clouds turned gray around me and I decided it wasn't a good time to show myself to them. I have gained back a will and I need to learn to cope with the world again.

"Madnug, is that you?"

I turned around to see GunEagle right in above me, now it wasn't time to reveal myself. When I decided to depart from the scene without questions, it was too early for right now. When I know General's spirit haunting the area and will returned for revenge. He will return to get me to do the wrong things and GunEagle was right behind me.

"I thought you were dead…"

"No, it would be wise to not tell anyone right now, I need more time to cope here again. I had been long dead, but faith gave me a second chance to live."

GunEagle didn't understood what I meant by that when I departed from the scene.

"You know I wanted to get to know you after Captain told me about you, you are considered yourself lucky that you have a brother like him."

I didn't reply, but he was right. It wasn't a good time when the clouds began to gather right now. The white clouds turned into gray, and my senses were getting stronger when I heard General laughing evilly. It was no time for a reunion, but I had to depart from the scene to looked back and prepare for what happens next. I hope Captain and the others are ready for this or should I fight alone? When we saw the thunder strike the tree and it burst into flame.

"You better do your own duty right now," I said to him.

He didn't reply, but wanted to argue. He agreed as well when he departed from the scene to try to take out the fire. I left without a trace and looked up at the sky.

"You were able to overcome your own fears, but you have to fight him because he is returning very soon."

The voice was very different from before, the tone sounded very serious. When I saw General's overshadowing the clouds and the lightning strike again. I saw an eight-years-old green haired, sapphire eyes girl in a black Lolita dress picking up flowers right about three feet away from me. I rushed into the scene to take the hit for her, and I was hit pain when I fell unconscious. It was all to protect her from arm and all for justice. It was all for good…

_Fin…_

* * *

**Don't think it is the ending of the series, but it is only the beginning. I hope you enjoyed your morning, it would be a possibly that I will continued on with the Madnug's series. Who was that girl? Well, I won't spoil it for now besides she isn't a girl at all in the next chapter. General Zeong will be back? Find out.**


End file.
